You Talk I'll Listen
by JillyBean1314
Summary: Finally, it's here! The entire Glee club has graduated! See their lives as they keep in touch through Facebook! Just because high school is over doesn't mean there won't be drama, humor, and love in their lives. Surely, they will come to understand the meaning of "High School Never Ends."
1. Goodbye, McKinley

**Santana Lopez: **Peace out, biatches! Finally outta that joint!

** Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel, and Noah Puckerman like this.**

** Brittany S. Pierce: **You went to jail?

** Kurt Hummel: **No, sweetie, I think she means she graduated. Just like the whole Glee club did.

** Santana Lopez: **…nope, I went to jail.

** Rachel Berry: **WHAT! San, are you serious? This could go on your permanent record! And then it could affect your upcoming career, and what would your future children think of this? Santana, this is bad, very _very _bad!

** Noah Puckerman: **Oh, shut up, man-hands.

** Finn Hudson: **Wow, San. Nice going.

** Santana Lopez: **What, Finn, you aren't gonna defend your girl?

** Rachel Berry: **Ugh. For your information, Santana, _I, _Rachel Berry, am nobody's _girl. _

** Leroy Berry: **Oh, really?

** Hiram Berry: **Well I guess we'll have to have a long talk with you when we get home, young lady.

** Rachel Berry: **Dad, dad…you know I didn't mean that…

** Santana Lopez: **SHUT UP! YOUR LITTLE FAMILY REUNIONS ARE BLOWING UP MY PHONE!

** Kurt Hummel: **^^Agreed.

* * *

**William Schuester: **I'm going to miss you all dearly! And just because you're away with your lives doesn't mean we can't still keep in touch!

** Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, and 36 others like this.**

** Terri Schuester: **I'll be looking forward to it.

** Emma Pillsbury: **Oh…?

** William Schuester: **Terri, you need to stop now before I block you.

** Principal Figgins: **Can everyone just play nice, please?

** Sue Sylvester: **NO! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

** Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, and 13 others like this.**

** Joe Hart: ***Rolls eyes*

* * *

_**Rachel Berry **__**is now attending Marymount Manhattan College.**_

** Kurt Hummel likes this.**

** Kurt Hummel: **What happened to NYADA?

** Rachel Berry: **I…I figured it wouldn't be a real college experience without my best friend there.

** Kurt Hummel likes this.**

** Santana Lopez: **Aww, how sweet. *Rolls eyes* Just wait for it, Berry.

** Brittany S. Pierce: **San, when are you gonna tell them that…

** Santana Lopez: **HEY, BRITTZ! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER MY HOUSE FOR A SEC?

** Artie Abrams: **Something seems fishy here…

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Super excited for mine and Blaine's date tonight!

** Blaine Anderson: **As am I3

** Sebastian Smythe: **Cute. Have fun.

** Wes: **Sebastian, I don't know what you're up to, but cut it out.

** Sebastian Smythe: **Wesley! Oh, dear Wesley. _I _am not up to anything. And it pains me to see you assume that.

** Jeff: **He's serious! You try to pull any tricks on our Klainey cuties and you're DEAD!

** Blaine Anderson: **Guys, just leave him be. Besides, Kurt and I are going to a place that's so secret, not even Sherlock Holmes could find it!

** David: **You're going to the tree house in Kurt's backyard, aren't you?

** Blaine Anderson: **…David, you're such a poof, not everyone needed to know that.

** Lauren Zizes: **But we do. And now we know what we're doing tonight, **Noah Puckerman!**

** Kurt Hummel: **Oh God no…

** Noah Puckerman: **We sure do. See you later ;)

* * *

**A/N: New story, loves! :D I know, i know. Another life through Facebook story. But i had actually been wanting to do this FOREVER and i got the idea last night of what i wanted it to be about, so i just HAAAAD TOOOOOOO!**

**Anyway,**

**please leave a review of what you think! There's more to come, trust me!**

**Lav ya!**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	2. Prepare to Know the Truth

_**Sugar Motta is now in a relationship with Rory Flanagan.**_

**Rory Flanagan: **

**Artie Abrams: **Woohoo…

**Rachel Berry: **It's okay, Artie. Do you need to come to our girls' night and talk? It's not technically a girl's night anymore, Kurt comes…

* * *

_**Tina Cohen-Chang went from being in a relationship with Mike Chang to being single.**_

**Artie Abrams: **Woohoo!

**Rachel Berry: **Artie! Really, where are your manners?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Enjoying this beautiful starry night with none other than **Blaine Anderson**!

** Blaine Anderson, Lauren Zizes, Noah Puckerman, and 1 other likes this.**

** Lauren Zizes: **Hummel residence, here we come.

**Noah Puckerman: **We can see you from our car.

**Kurt Hummel: **Wait…you guys were serious?

**Blaine Anderson: **It's alright, Kurt, I know the exact place we can go.

**David: **Once again…it's the tree house in _Blaine's _backyard, isn't it?

** Lauren Zizes likes this.**

** Blaine Anderson: **DAVID ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!

**Noah Puckerman: Lauren Zizes, **Anderson residence here we come.

* * *

**Sue Sylvester: **Where the hell are my Cheerios?

**Quinn Fabray: **Coach Sylvester? We're not in high school anymore…

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I'm in the locker room, coach.

**Santana Lopez: **Exactly! We don't have to be there anymore.

**Kurt Hummel: **Wait…Brittany, why are you in the locker room?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Because, Silly Kurtie, we have Cheerios practice. I don't know why you all aren't here.

**Santana Lopez: **But you don't…

**Quinn Fabray: **OKAY, HAVE FUN, BRITTANY!

**Brittany S. Pierce likes this.**

* * *

_**Santana Lopez is now attending Marymount Manhattan College.**_

**Rachel Berry: **…WHAT.

**Santana Lopez: **BRITTANY! YOU WENT ON MY ACCOUNT WHILE I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **You said it was gonna be hard to tell Rachel, so I did it for you.

**Finn Hudson: **Gotta love Brittany.

**Artie Abrams: **I do.

**Rachel Berry: **…Once again, I will ignore Artie's comment, and I will be the mature one in this situation. Why would it be so hard to tell me? It's not like we would have to even see each other that often.

** Santana Lopez: **Yeah…I guess you're right…

* * *

**Rachel Berry: **I can't believe my roommate is Santana.

**Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta, Blaine Anderson, and 15 others like this.**

** Santana Lopez: **Surprise…

_**Blaine Anderson likes Hair Gel.**_

**Kurt Hummel: **…Blaine, sweetie…we need to talk…

** Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez like this.**

** Brittany S. Pierce: **Really? I thought the dinosaur prom changed that…I guess not

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel? Mercedes? I really need to talk to someone…

**Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones like this.**

** Mercedes Jones: **We're here for you, sweetie!

**Rachel Berry: **Anything, my little Kurtsie Wurtsie

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm having…issues…

**Mercedes Jones: **Wiiiiiiith?

**Rachel Berry: **With whom?

**Kurt Hummel: **Try with who. It's Blaine, I just…look we bought a home together but didn't tell you all because we weren't sure if we could afford it for long or not, so we didn't want to make things official. But so far things have been working out, and things have just become…suspicious.

**Rachel Berry: **WHAT! He isn't…

**Kurt Hummel: **That's what I need help figuring out.

**Mercedes Jones: **Already devised a plan. Kurt Hummel, prepare to know the truth.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, i was thinking the same thing as i was writing it: why would Kurt post something so private on facebook? Well, since this was made out of boredom and has absolutely no intention other than to cure my boredom, let's just pretend that idk everyone in the world was away from their computers except Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes as they were posting this. **

**:)**

**LAV YA!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


	3. Lots-o-Berry

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Goooooood mooornin'! It's great to stay up late! Good morning to you!

**Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce and Rachel Berry like this.**

**Santana Lopez: **Who were you staying up late with?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Myself…

...

**Rachel Berry: **Plan BABNBCOKHOISTBS is set! 3… 2… 1… action!

**Mercedes Jones likes this.**

**Kurt Hummel: **What the…?

**Rachel Berry: **Group chat, me you and Mercedes now.

…

*Chat*

**Kurt Hummel: **Plan… BASDFGHJKL;' what…?

**Rachel Berry: **Ahem, plan Blaine Anderson Better Not Be Cheating On Kurt Hummel Or I Swear To Barbra Streisand.

**Mercedes Jones: **Exactly how long did it take you to come up with that?

**Kurt Hummel: **About 3.5 seconds. She speaks more words in a minute than I do in an entire week.

**Rachel Berry: **Off topic, guys! We need to set this plan into action.

**Kurt Hummel: **You haven't told me how yet.

**Rachel Berry: **Oh, but my dear Kurtie pie, you won't do a thing. Leave it to Mercedes and I.

**Kurt Hummel: **You and Mercedes are going to do this whole thing by yourselves?

**Rachel Berry: **…and maybe a little help from Santana…

**Kurt Hummel: **What? No way, she'll hold it against me.

**Mercedes Jones: **And possibly Brittany…

**Kurt Hummel: **I get it, they're dating. But that's it, seriously.

**Rachel Berry: **And maybe Quinn…

**Kurt Hummel: ***sighs* Unholy Trinity, fine. That's. It.

**Mercedes Jones: **...and _maybe _Artie and Tina…

**Kurt Hummel: **GUYS! STOP!

**Rachel Berry: **Just trust us on this one, Kurt. Trust _me._

*End of chat*

…

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Because YOU your love your love is my drug!

**Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and 12 others like this.**

**Artie Abrams: **Won't listen to any advice

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Mama's tellin' me I should think twice!

**Artie Abrams: **But I live to my own devices!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I'm addicted,

**Santana Lopez: **It's an ever fortunate ritual of rain dance

**Artie Abrams: **My… friends… think… I've gone crazy…?

**Rachel Berry: **Santana, those aren't the words.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh really, Einstein, I'm pretty sure we've established that at this point you know you're not the only one with the desire to rain on other people's parades I swear SI PUEDO OBTENER MIS MANOS EN USTED!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Sanny, you know what we talked about with yelling at people in Spanish.

**Santana Lopez: **…Yeah I know, Britt…

**Kurt Hummel: **Did you guys just see this? **Rachel, Mercedes**?

**Mercedes Jones: **Yeah. I don't get the point.

**Rachel Berry: **The _significance, _grammar Mercedes, is that Santana can calm down if Brittany tells her to…

**Santana Lopez: **Cierra la boca o...

**Kurt Hummel: **Good to know…

…

**Rachel Berry: **Officially commencing plan BABNBCOKHOISTBS. Take your places, people!

**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and 15 others like this.**

** Blaine Anderson: **WHOA those are a lot of letters. Care to enlighten me…?

**Rachel Berry: Kurt Hummel, **this is where my advanced knowledge in improvisation acting comes in handy.

**Rachel Berry: **It's a plan Santana and I are using to prank the loud people in the dorm next to us at college. It stands for… uh… Bored And Bad Neighbors Beginning College Off-topic Individual Stupid Terrible Bashes Stupidly. They continuously have parties every day and quite frankly we've had enough of it. Hope you like cleaning up toilet paper, guys!

**Kurt Hummel: **…that was really bad.

**Rachel Berry: **Be quiet!

**Blaine Anderson: **Omg cool. Update me with the looks on their faces when they see it?

**Rachel Berry: **Uh, sure…

…

**Sebastian Smythe: **My cousin just gave me three tickets to RENT on Broadway! Can you believe it? Now I just need two extra people to tag along…

**Wes, David and 100 others like this.**

**Wes: **Yes, please!

**Jeff: **Excuse you, but you _loathe _Sebastian! We were friends from the start, right Sebby?

**David: **You don't _have _to pick me, but um yeah please.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes, you too do not _have _to choose me, but taking me into consideration would be nice thank you.

**Wes: **Rachel, how did you even get here?

**Rachel Berry: **Didn't you know? Sebastian and I became close friends over the summer once Kurt introduced me to Blaine and all his Warbler friends.

**Sebastian Smythe: **As much as I appreciate all your attempts, guys, I'm really looking for one person in particular…

**Blaine Anderson: **WOW YES PLEASE CAN I GO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE YOU CAN TAKE KURT AND I YES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?

**Sebastian Smythe: **Well, Blaine, I guess if you _really _want to…

**Wes: **HEY! I asked first!

**Sebastian Smythe: ***rolls eyes* I did say I have two tickets to give away.

**David: **Just leave him alone, Wes, you know he's too pretentious and ignorant to pick anyone else than who he wants to prey on, anyway.

**Sebastian Smythe: **Um, hello? I just somewhat said yes, you idiot.

**Wes: **YES!

**Blaine Anderson: **YEAH!

**Wes: ***HIGH FIVE*

**Blaine Anderson: ***DOUBLE HIGH FIVE*

**Wes: ***TRIPLE HIGH FIVE*

**Blaine Anderson: ***TRIPLE QUADROUPLE DOUBLE INFITINY HIGH FIVE*

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm dating a nerd who can't count.

**Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman like this.**

…

*Chat*

**Rachel Berry: **Jeff! I specifically asked you to do one thing, and you can't even manage to do that! I'm going to be the world's greatest triple threat one day and I still managed to devise and do my half of this plan and make sure you're all on task, and I'm pretty sure you didn't even figure out what you want for dinner tonight!

**Jeff: **What did I do!

**Kurt Hummel: **Yeah what did Jeff do?

**Mercedes Jones: **Kurt, you still don't need to know. Rachel, why is he in this chat?

**Rachel Berry: **Dramatic effect. He won't be allowed to know all this time so at the end of this all, when we find out if Blaine is in fact cheating or not, we'll tell him everything and watch as it all makes sense in front of him.

**Kurt Hummel: **Typical Rachel…

**Rachel Berry: **Anyway, back on topic. You were SUPPOSED to get the tickets to RENT with Sebastian tonight! That was all I asked of you!

**Jeff: **Um, no you also asked me to spy on You-Know-Who and Sebastian tonight when we go…

**Mercedes Jones: **And how exactly are you doing that without the tickets?

**Kurt Hummel: **So what do we do now? Jeff's gonna have a panic attack if we don't leave him alone.

**Rachel Berry: **Jeff, you better figure this one out. It's all on you and if you don't you know what the consequences are…

**Jeff: ***gulp* I'm on it, Rach.

**Kurt Hummel: **What are the consequences?

**Rachel Berry: **Again, dramatic effect!

**Mercedes Jones: ***sigh*

…

* * *

**A/N: Ah yes, i finally updated this. I have Jeff's way of fixing this to be adorable/hilarious (in my opinion) and i was gonna write it but its like midnight hurr and im just sO TIRED AND I HAVE PLAY PRACTICE TOMORROW FROM 9 AM TO 1 PM AND I WANTED TO GET THIS UP BEFORE TOMORROW NIGHT AND ASFNKDUOSBGUEDAK BFOA i usually start the chapters with something quirky and then get it going to you can expect Jeff's solution to the problem in the next chapter (involves Wes warning: Jeff being adorable) so yeah if you didnt give up on this story then i THANK YOU I LOVE YOU :D**

**LOVE YOUUUUUUUU**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
